Metadata is often called “data about data.” In general, metadata can describe the structure, content, history and intended usage of the data with which it is associated. As the data is used, copied or manipulated, the metadata can be deleted, updated, or additional metadata can be added.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.